Vampires Don't Sparkle
by Flash Foreward
Summary: There's a new Chemistry teacher in Forks, and Edward and Bella think there's something strange about him, but he thinks there's something strange about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. AU, Moonlight/Twilight Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a crossover I felt needed to be written. I have not yet finished reading all of "Twilight", so this is based on what I know from that. Also, I intermixed some Vamp stuff from Moonlight (obviously). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Moonlight or Twilight.

**Vampires Don't Sparkle**

"Have you seen the new Chem. teacher?" Jessica asked, leaning across the table as she spoke. I shook my head, only half listening as I gazed across the cafeteria at the Cullens' usual table, empty now because of the sunny day outside.

"What about him?" Mike piped up, his voice overeager.

"He's totally hot, that's what," Jessica replied. Mike uttered a small "oh," and quickly became interested in his lunch; I suppressed a grin as I ate a few bites of my own meal, amused at Jessica's excitement over this new teacher, but only a little. I was more preoccupied with Edward's absence, wondering if perhaps I'd see him later that day.

"We'd better get going," Mike said, pushing his now empty tray away. We all rose and made our way out of the cafeteria, heading for the science building at an annoyingly fast pace, set, of course, by Jessica. Because of our brisk walk, the Chemistry classroom was virtually empty when we got there.

Indeed, the only person there besides us was the teacher. As I sat down at the table next to Jessica and Mike, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and I had to admit: he really was good looking.

"All right, class," he said, and I realized that as I'd been watching him the room had filled up with students. I shook my head, wondering where the time had gone, and returned my attention to the teacher as he spoke. "I'm Mr. St. John," he said, writing it up on the board.

After that, I'm not really sure what he said, I was too busy watching him. I just felt this need to keep my eyes on him at all times, like he'd disappear if I didn't. Mixed with that was a feeling I recognized but couldn't really place. As the class went on, I realized why I recognized it: it was the feeling I'd had when I'd first seen Edward Cullen.

The moment that thought entered my mind, I shoved it away and became very interested in doodling in the margins of my notebook, only glancing up when Mr. St. John mentioned something I only vaguely knew or didn't know at all; and even then just to jot down whatever he'd written on the board.

Needless to say, I was more than relieved when class was over.

I made a bee-line for the parking lot, planning to skip over gym in favor of visiting the Cullens and seeing what they were up to on this oddly beautiful day in Forks. As I climbed into my trusty truck, I caught sight of Mr. St. John in my rearview mirror, heading towards his own car. He held a folder over his head and seemed to cringe away from the sunlight, I laughed lightly to myself.

_Perfect for Forks,_ I thought as I started my car. Mr. St. John glanced over at the noise and I ducked down out of sight, not wanting to be caught ditching class. I waited until his vintage sports car had driven passed me and was speeding down the road before I started out myself.

.-.-.

"Are you going to be in school tomorrow?" I asked, picking at the grass, my head tilted up to look at Edward's sparkling face as we lounged in my back yard. He nodded.

"It's going to be cloudy and rainy tomorrow," he said. I laughed. "We'll be there," he finished. "Why?" I shook my head.

"Just wondering," I said, quickly looking down at my fingers as they tugged at the green blades of grass. Edward's fingers fell lightly on my jaw and tilted my face to look over at him again.

"There's something else," he said. I sighed.

"It's the new chemistry teacher," I explained, rolling onto my stomach and propping myself up on my elbows, squinting in the light from the sun and from Edward. "He seems…odd," I continued. "I think…I think he may be a vampire."

"Oh, really?" Edward queried, his voice teasing. I glared at him.

"Well, I did until I saw him out in the sun," I added, remembering my decision to play hooky. "He wasn't sparkling, just hiding under a folder," I shrugged. "I figured he just doesn't like the sun, then." Edward nodded.

"Well," he said, standing and brushing grass from his clothes. "We'll find out tomorrow. I'd better get home so your dad doesn't see this," he motioned to his bare arms, I laughed and stood.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good," I said. He kissed me lightly on the cheek before we walked around the house to the driveway. He climbed into his Volvo and I watched him drive off, sighing as he quickly disappeared from sight, and then headed into the house to get my homework done and start dinner.

.-.-.

The next day went by drastically slowly until lunch, when I sat with Edward yet again. We talked about things I probably would have considered exciting before coming to Forks, but which seemed mundane compared to our usual conversations, so I was strangely pleased when we headed for Chemistry, expecting some excitement, if only in the form of Edward telling me whether or not Mr. St. John was a vampire.

I kept my eyes on Edward as we passed Mr. St. John and took our seats at our table, trying to read his expression and failing. He glanced at me, his eyes dark, but then quickly returned his attention to the front of the room.

He seemed very interested in Mr. St. John's lecture, but I knew (or, I hoped I knew, anyway) that he was busy discerning Mr. St. John's identity…or, part of it anyway.

After class, Edward lingered by the table as the rest of the class left, and I lingered by Edward. Once the room was empty, Edward sauntered up to the desk, and I followed, and we stood before it, waiting for Mr. St. John to raise his head from the papers he was going through.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swann?" he queried, glancing from Edward to me and back once he'd noticed our presence. Edward nodded.

"My parents would like to have you over for dinner, Mr. St. John," Edward said. Mr. St. John stared at Edward. I blinked, wondering what exactly was going on. "My father heard there was a new teacher and he and my mother would like to properly welcome you to Forks."

"Thank you, Edward," Mr. St. John said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline; I have a very…particular diet." A hungry grin spread on Edward's face and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Where do you get it?" Edward whispered. Mr. St. John, who had returned to his papers, looked up and raised an eyebrow in confusion at Edward's question.

"Get what?" he asked. Edward's grin grew.

"The blood," he said. Or, I thought he said it, because his lips moved in the form of those words, but I didn't hear anything. It seemed that Mr. St. John did hear it, because the confusion on his face had been replaced by his usual calm expression.

He shook his head and returned to his work.

"So…?" I whispered to Edward, breaking the strange silence that had fallen over the room, trying to keep myself from dragging Edward out the door.

"He is," Edward said flatly. "Aren't you?" Mr. St. John shook his head.

"Aren't I what?" he asked, still working.

"A vampire," I concluded. He raised his head, looking from me to Edward. He set down his pen and leaned back, nodding at me.

"Is she your freshy?" he queried. Edward stared at him, but said nothing. I cleared my throat and both of them turned their attention to me.

"He can't be a vampire," I said.

"And why not?" Mr. St. John asked. Edward said nothing, but the beginnings of a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"You don't sparkle," I said, looking straight into Mr. St. John's eyes. He stared at me, squinting his eyes and tilting his head as though trying to read something in the dark.

"I don't what?" he queried.

"Sparkle," I confirmed. "Vampires sparkle in the sunlight." He shook his head.

"No…no they don't," he said, glancing at Edward. "Sunlight kills Vamps...eventually. And, even in small doses, it's not good."

"That's not true," I insisted, wishing Edward would jump in and help me. "It's just a myth made up to explain why vampires avoid sunlight. They really avoid it to keep from causing accidents and confusing people because the…well…kinda glow."

"Who told you that vampires glow?" Mr. St. John asked, glancing at Edward. I looked over at him, too, and saw that his face and eyes were dark, his jaw set and rigid. I shook my head.

"No one told me," I explained, returning my gaze to Mr. St. John, who continued to watch Edward. "I've seen them."

"Vamps don't sparkle," Mr. St. John said, matter-of-factly. "I should know, I've stayed in the sun too long and nearly died." He glanced at Edward, then back at me. "Does he sparkle?" he asked, nodding towards Edward. I glanced at my sort-of boyfriend, but his face was still impassive, so I slowly nodded.

Mr. St. John leaned back and sighed, running a hand over his face. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door, I glanced back at Mr. St. John as we left, listening to him muse to himself.

"What the hell town did I move to?" he muttered. "Vamps that sparkle," he finished with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I waited until Edward and Bella had left the classroom before grabbing my phone. I flipped through the directory I'd been given when I'd fist arrived and found the Cullen's number. I dialed and pressed the phone to my ear, listening to the ringing. It soon ceased and a voice I assumed belonged to Esme Cullen answered.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. "It's Mr. St. John, the new Chemistry teacher.

_"Oh, Mr. St. John,"_ she said. _"Did Edward speak to you about our invitation?"_

"Yes, he did. I told him I'd have to decline, but I-"

_"That's a shame,"_ she said, cutting me off. _"Mr. Cullen was so looking forward to meeting you."_

"I see, I'm sorry to disappoint, but-"

_"Are you sure you can't make it? We have been preparing for it all day."_

"All right, then," I said. "If you insist. May I bring a few friends of mine?"

_"Well, I don't see why not,"_ she said. _"Anyone we know?"_

"No, they've only just arrived for a visit."

_"And I suppose you want to spend as much time with them as possible before they have to go home?"_

"Yes, that's why I initially declined."

_"Well, bring them along."_

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, I will.

_"And, please, call me Esme._

"Esme, of course. I'll see you tonight."

_"Yes, have a good afternoon, Mr. St. John."_

"You, too."

I hung up and debated heading home. I had quite a few papers to grade, one of the hazards of accepting a job as a teacher, but I also wanted to address the…sparkling vampires issue. I lifted the receiver again and dialed, waiting patiently to hear a good friend's voice answer.

"Josef? It's Mick."

_"Hey, Mick!" _he said._ "You tired of Forks all ready?"_

"How soon can you get here?" I asked, ignoring his jibe.

_"Why? Is something wrong? Is Beth okay?"_

"No, nothing's wrong. There're just a few things I want to discuss with you.

_"All right, but don't scare me like that,"_ he said. _"Should I meet you at your place?"_

"Yeah," I said. "Beth'll let you in."

"What's this about, Mick?" Josef asked before I even had a chance to close the door. I pushed past him where he was leaning against the stair railing and headed to the kitchen. Beth sat at the table flipping through the day's newspaper. I set down my briefcase by the kitchen door and leaned against the wall as Josef joined us in the room.

"We have a dinner date," I said.

"With who?" Beth asked. "We don't exactly know anyone yet."

"The Cullens," I replied. "The local family of vamps."

"Vamps?" Josef asked. "That why you called me up? So we could have a family reunion?" I shook my head.

"I don't think they're family, Josef," I said. "They sparkle." Both he and Beth stared at me and I suppressed a light laugh at their confused expressions. "Yeah," I said. "That's what I thought."

"They sparkle?" Beth asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Yup. In the sun."

"You are kidding, right?" Josef queried. I shook my head.

"Not so far as I've found out, that's why I thought to call you," I said. "I thought you may want to help me investigate."

"I thought you guys moved here to get away from investigating," Josef said. I laughed.

"One more can't hurt," I said. "Can it, Beth?" I glanced at her, she shook her head.

"I don't see why not," she said. "Is this a formal affair?" I shrugged.

"Whether it is or isn't," Josef said, grinning. "Let's wow 'em."

"This place is gorgeous," Beth breathed as I carefully drove my Mercedes through the relative forest that led up to a large white house.

"Reminds me of your old place, Mick," Josef said. "Y'know, the one you had with Cor-"

"I get it Josef," I said, nodding. "And, yeah, it kind of does." We were quiet after that. I could see Beth casting me a worried glance, and I quickly caught her eye and flashed her a calm smile. She smiled back and the tension Josef's statement had caused slipped away.

I parked the car and, after sparing Josef a glare, I climbed out and rounded the car. I managed to grab the handle to the passenger door just as Beth began to push it open and I held it for her. She smiled at me and carefully slid out, smoothing wrinkles from her maroon dress as she straightened up.

"What? You don't hold my door for me, Mick?" Josef scoffed as he slipped out of the back seat. I laughed and shook my head.

"Shall we?" Beth said, her voice light with restrained laughter, and motioned towards the looming building. I nodded and led the way to the front door. I knocked twice, and the door was pulled open quickly and we were greeted by the smiling face of, I presumed, Esme Cullen.

"You must be Mr. St. John," she said, my suspicions confirmed by her voice. I nodded as she ushered us inside.

"Please, Mrs. Cullen, Mick," I said. She smiled.

"And, as I said on the phone, it's Esme."

"Of course," I replied, then motioned to Beth, then Josef. "This is Beth Turner, and this is Josef Kostan," I said. "Friends of mine."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Esme said. "The children are out back, and I believe Carlisle is in the dining room."

"I'd like to meet the kids, if that's all right," Beth said. "Mick doesn't talk much about them, despite teaching them." Esme smiled.

"The dining room's right through there," she said, pointing at a door at the other end of the massive room. I nodded and thanked her as she led Beth out to the back. I glanced at Josef.

"Does it still remind of Coraline's house?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, Coraline didn't have a piano," he said, nodding at the grand instrument. I laughed.

"Shall we, then?" I asked. Josef nodded and I led the way through the door behind the piano to the kitchen and on to the dining room where our host, Carlisle Cullen, sat at the head of the table, his hands clasped together and his gaze watching the door.

"Mr. St. John," he said with a nod. "And…?"

"Josef Kostan," I said. Both men nodded to each other.

"Please, gentlemen, have a seat," Carlisle said, motioning to the numerous empty chairs that surrounded the table. I took a seat to Carlisle's right and Josef sat to his left. We sat in silence for a few moments, then Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke, answering the questions he knew Josef and I would ask.

"We feed off animal blood, Mr. St. John, Mr. Kostan," he said. "We have an agreement with the werewolves. If we ever bite a human, they will attack." This final statement was heavy, a warning to myself and Josef. I smiled.

"I get my blood from the morgue," I said.

"The morgue?"

"You'd be surprised how deeply Vampires have integrated themselves into society," Josef explained. Carlisle nodded.

"I suppose I would," he said. Again, we sat in silence, then it was Carlisle's turn to ask questions. "Where did you reside before moving to Forks?"

"Los Angeles," I said. He nodded slowly, not really understanding.

"How did you go unnoticed? There's a lot of sun there."

"We don't sparkle," Josef interjected before I could respond. I shot him a warning glare, but he was looking at Carlisle. The blond haired man nodded again, still obviously confused by this revelation, but he didn't push the issue any further. I took that as my cue to question him once again.

"Your family," I said. "Did you sire them all?" He nodded.

"For the most part," he said.

"How did you…decide?" I asked. "To turn them."

"They were dying, Mr. St. John," he said. "I saved them."

I glanced at Josef, whose eyes were on me. I nodded and he rose quickly.

"I'll see what Beth's up to," he said, and quickly departed. I turned my attention to Carlisle, surveying him for a few moments before I spoke.

"I had that option once," I said. "A man was dying and I could have turned him. But…" He looked up at me as I trailed off and I caught his eye before continuing. "It isn't really living, is it? It isn't really saving them." A sad smile crossed his face.

"You sound like Edward," he said. After a moment of silence, I nodded and stood.

"We'd better be going," I said. I shook his hand and he showed me out to the living room where Beth and Josef waited with the rest of the family. I allowed myself to be introduced to the 'children' before we said our goodbyes and took our leave of the Cullen family.

Later that night, I lay awake in my freezer, thinking over my conversation with Carlisle, remembering that day when Beth had begged me to save Josh, and I wondered if I had made the right decision.

Then I thought of my own quest to be human again, and I knew I had.

Because being a Vampire really isn't living.


End file.
